Moisture-permeable fabrics and waterproof fabrics may be classified into fabrics with virus blocking ability and fabrics without virus blocking ability. In the current market, air-permeable polyethylene fabrics based on potassium carbonate and a polyethylene resin which have no virus blocking ability, have been used so far. These products have air permeability, moisture permeability, and waterproof function, but due to limitation of virus passage, these products have been used for disposable diapers, sanitary pads, general industrial building materials such as house wrap and roofing, and general industrial work clothes, etc.
In addition, products such as Gore-Tex (PTFE), polyester film, nylon film, and polyurethane moisture-permeable waterproof fabric, etc., which are typical of moisture-permeable and waterproof fabrics, already have a unique position in an outdoor clothing field. These products are made by adsorbing a fluororesin film on a fabric surface or by coating or adhering the polyester film or nylon film on the fabric, and all of the polyurethane moisture-permeable and waterproof products are porous products obtained by applying a polyurethane moisture permeable resin to a fabric by a roll coater method or a knife coater method to form fine pores, and providing functions thereon.
However, these products are commonly expensive, and thus, they have been neglected in medicine, disinfection and control fields that are characterized in that products should be discarded due to contamination and infection from infectious viruses when they are used once.
In recent years, there has been increasingly known of the contagious bird virus influenza around the world. In particular, in China, pathogens such as infectious foot-and-mouth disease virus, bird virus, etc., are spread to people, and cause deaths. Accordingly, people in this field and people in the related industry have become concerned about virus infection.
Therefore, it is urgent to develop a disinfection garment, a control garment, a protective garment, a surgical gown, a surgical garment, a packaging material for packaging surgical instruments, a patient bed cover, a sheet for preventing bedsores, etc., having moisture permeability function and waterproof function, while simultaneously having virus blocking function so as to be discarded after being used once.